My Son
by TheTruthBetween
Summary: Crying woke Regina in the middle of the night, and she quickly slipped out of bed, blinking the haze of sleep from her eyes as she gently picked up the baby from the bassinet next to the wall.
1. Chapter 1

_Watching the show is pissing me off with the whole adoption thing and how Emma comes in and takes over once the curse has broken, even going so far as to say that Henry isn't Regina's son. So I needed some fluffy mommy!Regina. (Note that I've only watched to halfway through season 2, so if anything's off, that's why.)_

* * *

Crying woke Regina in the middle of the night, and she quickly slipped out of bed, blinking the haze of sleep from her eyes as she gently picked up the baby from the bassinet next to the wall. "Shhhh, Henry," she soothed, cradling her son against her chest. "You won't be hungry much longer."

As she walked down the sweeping staircase and into the kitchen to take a bottle of formula out of the fridge, Henry rooted insistently at her breast, pulling a melancholic chuckle from his mother. "I'm sorry, dear," she whispered, pausing to bend her head and brush her lips against his downy head. "Your meal won't be coming from there."

She ran the bottle under hot water, warming it before she pressed the nipple to Henry's parted lips, watching him latch on to it eagerly. Standing in the kitchen for a long moment, Regina watched her son nurse, a warm fullness in her heart that hadn't been there before the first time he was put in her arms.

Humming softly, Regina mounted the stairs again, returning to her bedroom and settling in to the rocking chair she'd bought for this express purpose. To rock her son while he ate.

Soon Henry's frantic sucking at the bottle slowed, and his dark eyes looked up at his mother, heavy with sleep. He blinked slowly before his eyes drifted shut, mouth falling lax around the bottle.

Regina kept rocking for a while, simply holding the baby as he slept. Finally she stood and returned him to his bassinet, leaning over and giving him another kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well, my son," she whispered. "I love you."

* * *

_This may end up being a series of one-shots, it depends on how annoyed I get with the show treating Regina like she's not Henry's mom._


	2. Chapter 2

_Tonight's episode gave my massive Mommy!Regina feels, so I had to write them out._

_Also, I don't mention it in the narrative, but Henry is 4 in this chapter._

* * *

"Mommy!"

Regina woke instantly, already halfway out of bed before her brain even registered the terrified cry from down the hall. She didn't even think to grab her robe before running out of the room, pajamas fluttering around her due to the speed she was moving. Bursting into her son's bedroom, she surveyed the scene, noticing that the boy was huddled under his blankets, tightly clutching his teddy bear and pressed firmly against the headboard. And he was crying.

"Oh, sweetheart, come here," Regina murmured, moving to the bed and holding her arms open.

Henry immediately launched himself into his mother's lap, trembling and crying into her chest.

"Shhh-shhh," Regina hushed gently, rocking the little boy and running her fingers soothingly through his hair. "What's the matter, hm?"

"I ha-had a nightm-mare," Henry said haltingly, around hiccuping sobs.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Henry quickly shook his head and whimpered.

"All right." Regina pressed her lips to the top of his head, closing her eyes as she held him. "You know I would never let anything hurt you, don't you?"

"I-I know," Henry replied weakly, the images of his terror still running through his mind.

After several long minutes, Regina still slowly rocking the boy in her arms, she added, "I'll always keep you safe, my little prince."

Henry nodded against her chest before looking up and whispering, "Can I sleep with you, Mommy?"

Regina hesitated, weighing the potential of introducing a bad habit. All she had to do was look into her son's teary, red-rimmed eyes to come to her decision. "Of course you can, Henry," she said softly, tightening her grip on him and standing, carrying the little boy down the hall to her own bedroom.

Once they were settled under the fluffy duvet, Henry curled tightly into his mother's side, he quickly fell back asleep, safe in the knowledge that she would protect him.


End file.
